This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides to the art a downhole distributed strain and temperature sensing system.
The application of this disclosure's principles to subterranean wells is beneficial, because it is useful to monitor dynamic wellbore conditions (e.g., pressure, temperature, strain, etc.) during various stages of well construction and operation. However, pressures and temperatures in a wellbore can exceed the capabilities of conventional piezoelectric and electronic pressure sensors. Optical fibers, on the other hand, have greater temperature capability, corrosion resistance and electromagnetic insensitivity as compared to conventional sensors.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are needed in the art of measuring downhole parameters with optical sensing systems.